Ash: Remnant's unmotivated swordsmen
by zenotai123
Summary: He is strong, he is cold to others, he is unmotivated, he is Ash Ketchem, Can the people of Remnant handle the asinine ideals of the unmotivated swordsmen, you'll have to fine out now. AU Remnant Ash.
1. the swordsmen arrival

**I don't own Pokemon or RWBY.**

 _(Opening: The Asterisk War opening 2)_

 _{The battlefield is bright)_

 _{the sun it shines today}_

 _{Our emotions and shadows are cast away}_

 _{But everyone's aware}_

 _{That soon enough it's bound to go down, the light will fade out}_

 _{Even dreams we had that came out of our lowest times}_

 _{Will be forgiven by the world by you and I}_

 _{Now close your eyes and let me guide you}_

 _{If not alone will you go with me}_

 _{We'll fly high}_

 _{Ringing out i break apart and like a spear you pierced my heart}_

 _{I'm screaming out to you, you're my star will you shine forever}_

 _{Live on and guide this madness, all of the things that we need are in front of us}_

 _Love will guide you and pick you right up off the ground}_

 _{We have a purpose, we'd rather die before we back down}_

 _{And I'll scream it out, louder then before}_

 _{Maybe some day you'll get}_

 _{This is the ASTERISK WAR}_

 _(Opening: The Asterisk War opening 2 end)_

In Emerald forest near Beacon academy, a 15 girl with dark red hair and silver eyes wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist clincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her name is Ruby Rose.

"Hey guys come on hurry up." Ruby called out as 3 others female walked out of the bushes as well.

The first was a 17 year old women with long bright gold hair, she wears a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and shorts, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons, underneath this she wears a low cut yellow crop top with an emblem on the left breast in black and mini black shorts. She is Ruby's older sister, Yang Xion Long.

The next was a 17 year old girl with long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara and blues eyes with a crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. Her name is Weiss Schnee of the Schnee family.

The last was was 17 year old girl with long black hair and amber eyes and a black bow on her head. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. Her name is Blake Belladonna.

"Ruby stop being so hyped up about this mission." Blake said as Ruby turned to her.

"But Blake I just want to start the new year off with a bang." Ruby said as Yang spoke up.

"Well I like to start up the year with a Yang, huh huh." Yang joked as the other's groaned at the joke.

"Okay enough joking around, let's get on with the mission at hand." Weiss said as Yang had trouble remembering what the mission was about.

"Un what was this mission about again?" Yang questioned as Blake signed rolled her eyes at her partner's forgetfulness.

"Yang the mission was for us to find out who has been killing the Grimm in the forest, according to Professor Ozpin, the person who was doing this is not a student at Beacon." Blake told as they all thought who would be out here killing Grimm.

"Well we won't find out just standing here let's go." Ruby said as she and the rest of the team walked around to fine the person they were looking for.

They started to get somewhere when they saw dead Grimm laying around some their heads decapitated.

They heard someone, most likely the person they were looking for.

They looked over to see a boy by the age of 17 with raven black hair, he had on a black shirt with a red jacket over it and blue jeans, he had black shoes and black fingerless gloves on.

He also carried a black bladed sword with bandages covering it where you can only see some of the actually blade. **(Think of Clouds sword from Kingdom hearts 2 but smaller.)**

"Ha that's right fuck him up Goku, teach Frieza you can't fucked with." The boy said as Blake's eyes widened as she recognized his voice.

" _Oh god no it can't be him, please let me be right and it's not him_." Blake told herself in her head as Ruby wondered who the guy was including Weiss and Yang.

"Who is this guy and is he who we're suppose to fine for killing the Grimm?" Ruby questioned to her teammates as she looked at Yang.

"I think he's the right one and that's good enough for me." Yang told as Ruby directed to Weiss who had blank expression.

"Well with him being the only person besides and all the dead Grimm laying around near him, I'm sure he's the one we've come looking for." Weiss stated as Ruby finally looked at Blake.

"What about you Bla-Blake why do you look so angry?" Ruby questioned as Yang and Weiss look at Blake also to see Blake with a scowl on her face and by the direction she was looking, it was aimed at the raven haired teen.

"Do you know this guy?" Yang asked hoping to know what's gotten into her partner as Blake turned to them with her glaring amber eyes.

"Unfortunately I do." Blake admitted as the other's eyes widened, wondering how Blake knew the boy is.

"Who is he then and why does looking at him make you so angry?" Weiss questioned to Blake as she signed.

"His name is Ash Ketchum and I knew him from my past." Blake told as she looked at Ash laughing at what seems to be a manga.

"Well you go talk to him since you know and no buts about it." Ruby said as she pushed Blake towards Ash as she signed.

She walked over to Ash as she tap his shoulder and he looks over to see who tapped his shoulder and sees Blake forcing her normal expression on her face.

"Hello Ash do you remember me?" Blake questioned resisting the urge to pull out her weapon and slit his throat as Ash's eyes widened remembering who she is.

"Oh Bianca is that you?" Ash asked as that statement made Blake really angry as her face turned red with anger.

"MY NAME IS BLAKE NOT BIANCA YOU ASSHOLE!" Blake yelled as her teammates jumped at her rage but Ash had nothing but a blank expression for some reason not very surprised.

"Yea yea Bianca what do you want, can't you see I'm reading my manga here." Ash said as Blake grew more enraged and Ruby decided to talk to Ash herself.

"Hello Ash I'm Ruby Rose and do you mind coming back with us to Beacon to explain somethings?" Ruby asked as Ash heard the name and questioned her.

"You mean Beacon academy for huntsmen and huntresses?" Ash questioned as she smiled.

"Yea that it's." Ruby said thinking he would come but only to hear his response.

"Fuck that." Ash said as Ruby's eyes widened and Blake narrowed her eyes at him and took the manga out of his hand and threw only for Yang to catch it.

"You didn't need to be mean to her you jerk." Blake growled as Yang looked through the manga with interest.

"I'm sorry Bianca i didn't catch i was to busy looking at big, blonde and busty over there." Ash said looking at Yang as she crossed her arms making her boobs squeeze together and holding a grin.

"Well thank you Ash i like how you've taking a liking to my features." Yang said as she continued to enjoy the pride of her huge breast.

"Yang don't tempt him." Blake growled at her partner.

Weiss stepped forward.

"All we want is for you to come back with us and that's all." Weiss said as Ash turned towards her.

"Whatever you say stripper." Ash said as he dodged a slash from Weiss's Myrtenaster as she pissed livid at that.

"I AM NOT A STRIPPER YOU DUNCE!" Weiss yelled with rage as Ash looked indifferent.

"You sure, one blow from wind and my point will be proven." Ash said as Weiss now understood why Blake hated this guy so much.

She looked at Blake with a displease expression.

"Okay now I can see why you hate him so much." Weiss told as Blake faced Ash again.

"Look Ash we just need you to come with us." Blake said through gritted teeth as Ash once again looked indifferent.

"Why, are you trying to get a date out of me Bianca because if you want me you'll have to get bigger tits." Ash stated as he started to dodged slashes from Blake's Gambol Shroud as RWY watched on from the side.

"What is Blake doing?" Ruby asked watching Blake try to kill Ash as they were suppose to bring Ash back to Beacon to ask some questions but instead she watching her teammate trying to kill the objected of the mission.

"Trying to kill a jerk and to be honest i don't blame her." Weiss said as they saw Ash pull out his sword making Ruby yelled in excitement seeing the weapon.

"You remember this sword right?" Ash asked as Blake narrowed her eyes at the weapon.

"Yea raging storm I remember all right." Blake growled as she and him clashed weapons again as he inhaled and shot blue fire from his mouth making Blake's eyes go wide as did the other's as he dodged just in time.

Ruby, Weiss and Yang eyes were wide seeing Ash shot fire out of his mouth.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT!?" Weiss yelled as Ruby yelled 'language' and Yang was saying the same thing as Weiss in her head.

Blake got out of the way in time only for Ash to appearing and kicked her weapons out of her hand and pointed his sword at her throat.

"I win." Ash stated as he lowered his weapon and put it back on his back and walked back to where he was before as Blake looked confused.

"Wait that's it, your not going to try to kill me after I tried to kill you?" Blake questioned confused.

"I have no beef with you Bianca so go on back to your house or something while I get back to doing what i do best." Ash said as he walked back as Blake fumed as him.

Yang put a hand on her shoulder and Blake looks at her.

"Look Blake let's just head back to Beacon, if this guy doesn't want to come back with us then that's his choice." Yang told as Blake signed and looked at Ash one last time before the team walked back out of Emerald forest as Ash sat on the ground again.

"Well not that their gone I can get back to what I doing, reading manga, i can't wait to see Goku kick Frieza's ass in the fig-WAIT A MINUTE WHERE IS IT!" Ash yelled in shock to see that his manga wasn't anywhere in sight.

He then remembered Blake throwing his manga to the busty blonde and grew enraged.

"FUCKING HELL. SHE HAS THE NERVE TO CALL ME AN ASSHOLE BUT WHEN SHE STEALS MY MANGA AND ATTACKS ME OUT OF NOWHERE IT CAN BE CONSIDER A DICK MOVE, HEY BIANCA GIVE ME BACK MY MANGA!" Ash yelled out as he looked to see the team gone and ran around the forest looking for them not knowing they were back at Beacon now.

(Beacon academy)

Team RWBY was walking through the hallway thinking of what happened in the forest.

Ruby was thinking why he didn't want to come to Beacon, Weiss and Blake were thinking of why he was such an asshole and Yang wasn't actually thinking as she was looking into Ash's manga.

"I can not believe that jerk thought I was a stripper just because of my clothes." Weiss said as Ruby turned to her.

"I just wanna know why he wouldn't want to come back with us here to Beacon." Ruby told as Blake growled.

"Because he's an asshole that's why." Blake growled as she grew angry thinking about Ash.

"Or maybe you just don't want him to get a piece of the Bellabooty huh Blake." Yang said grinning as as Blake blushed and glared at her partner.

"Shut up Yang don't put that idea in your head." Blake snapped as she tried to calm her blush.

Sure when they first met on an unexpected event and she thought he was fairly handsome and she still did but he was an asshole and he always would be.

"Let's just stop talking about it okay." Blake said in a tone of voice that meant business.

"I wonder what Ash is doing right now?" Ruby asked wondering what the raven haired boy was doing now that they left.

(Emerald Forest)

Ash ran around the forest trying to find team RWBY and get his Manga back, he needed to see Goku kick Frieza's ass.

"Damn it where are they!" Ash yelled out as he looked around as he got on a cliff and saw a large ass building far away.

"Wait isn't that Beacon where little red riding hood said that she, golden locks, snow white and Bianca said they go to?" Ash questioned to himself.

1

2

3

"WAIT THAT'S WHERE THEY ARE, WELL BITCHES YOU BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF'S BECAUSE ASH KETCHUM IS COMING TO FUCK UP YOUR DAY!" Ash shouted and jumped off the cliff towards the academy.

(Beacon Academy)

Team Ruby and Team JNPR was eating in the lunch room.

Jaune is a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blonde hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. In Volume 1, Jaune has elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wears black high tops. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield.

Pyrrha wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet.

She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon.

Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It was quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support. It also had riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, indicating heavy stitching. The bottom layer was a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt, which was later emulated by Jaune Arc.

As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Even when dressed in her school uniform, Pyrrha continued to wear her headpiece. Unlike the rest of the female cast, Pyrrha wore armor. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf.

Nora has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively.

She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles.

She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

Lie Ren is a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture.

He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

Team JNPR noticed Team RWBY's expressions mostly Blake's as she looked pissed off to a degree.

"Anything wrong guys?" Jaune asked as Ruby spoke up.

"Yea we got a mission to find someone in the forest who was killing Grimm and we did but Blake recognize him and we talked and talked and Blake attacked him but got beat and we headed back here." Ruby told as the others looked her and Blake held her head down hearing Ruby say she got beat by Ash.

"Wow really who was it?" Nora asked wondering who can beat someone as skilled as Blake.

"A jerk named Ash Ketchem." Weiss told as Pyrrha started thinking about that as Jaune took the manga that Yang had.

"Ash, Ash, I think I may have heard of him from some people back home." Pyrrha said as they looked at red head.

"Really, what did you hear about him?" Ren asked wondering to know about this guy.

"Well they said some things about him being a very tough fighter and swordsmen and can be very cold-hearted at times, and others time very lazy and unmotivated. Pyrrha told as Blake agreed.

" _That sounds like Ash alright_." Blake thought as Jaune spoke up.

"Hey Yang." Jaune called as they looked at him.

"Yea Jaune?" Yang responded as he closed the manga.

"Where did you get this manga from?" Jaune asked as Yang looked at it.

"Oh that's the book Ash was reading when we found him." Yang said as Ruby realized something.

"Wait if that's the book Ash likes wouldn't he come looking fo..."

 _ **BOOOOM**_

The doors were blown open by blue fire.

They all wondered what the hell just happened as they see someone walk in with their aura active and they could see it was because it was in the shape of a flame.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR saw who it was and Blake growled.

"What's up bitches, ASH KETCHUM IS HERE!" Ash yelled out for everyone to hear.

* * *

 **Hey guys Zenotai123 here with a new story.**

 **Be sure to leave a review for this first chapter.**

 **Also Sakura won the Poll so there.**

 **See you later my friends. ;)**


	2. Ash vs team RWBY & JNPR

**I don't own Pokemon or RWBY.**

 _(Opening: The Asterisk War opening 2)_

 _{The battlefield is bright)_

 _{the sun it shines today}_

 _{Our emotions and shadows are cast away}_

 _{But everyone's aware}_

 _{That soon enough it's bound to go down, the light will fade out}_

 _{Even dreams we had that came out of our lowest times}_

 _{Will be forgiven by the world by you and I}_

 _{Now close your eyes and let me guide you}_

 _{If not alone will you go with me}_

 _{We'll fly high}_

 _{Ringing out i break apart and like a spear you pierced my heart}_

 _{I'm screaming out to you, you're my star will you shine forever}_

 _{Live on and guide this madness, all of the things that we need are in front of us}_

 _Love will guide you and pick you right up off the ground}_

 _{We have a purpose, we'd rather die before we back down}_

 _{And I'll scream it out, louder then before}_

 _{Maybe some day you'll get}_

 _{This is the ASTERISK WAR}_

 _(Opening: The Asterisk War opening 2 end)_

Everyone in the lunch room was looking at the man who blown the doors wondering who he was and why he came here cursing out.

One stupid- er I mean brave student got up and walked over to Ash and glared at him.

The student was Beacon's resident bully Cardin Winchester, leader of Team CRDL.

"Okay who are you, are you new here because if you are, then let me tell you that I'm top dog around here you little sh...ARGGGG!" Cardin screamed as Ash punch him in the face sending him across the room and into a table breaking it.

"Shut up ass kisser. my beef isn't with you." Ash said as he looked around and spotted Team RWBY and Team JNPR and saw Jaune holding his Manga and ran over there.

Before either team could do anything Ash jumped and kicked Jaune in the chest knocking him to the ground and let go of the Manga sending it into the air and Ash caught it.

Landing on the ground, Ash picked up Jaune and started shaking him.

"THIS IS MY MANGA YOU HEAR ME BLONDE BOY, I WAS SUPPOSE TO READ IT NOT YOU, WHO'S THE DUMBASS THAT GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO READ NOT ME!" Ash shouted to Jaune's face as he felt cold metal on his neck.

He turned his head to see Pyrrha's weapon ready to slash him with the the rest of Team JNPR and Team RWBY with their weapons out as well.

"I suggest you put our team leader now." Pyrrha said as Ash she saw Ash smirk.

"Alright if you say so." Ash said as he threw Jaune at Pyrrha who caught him only to get knocked off the table when Ash kicked Jaune's back making him and Pyrrha fall off the table.

Ash back flipped back to the ground and put his Manga in his jacket.

The other students all left the cafeteria.

Pyrrha got up.

"Nora." Pyrrha called her as said person looked at her.

"Yea Pyrrha." Nora said.

"Remember how you said you wanted to break some legs?" Pyrrha asked as Nora's eyes sparkled at that.

"Can I!" Nora almost pleaded as Pyrrha nodded saying it was okay.

"YES!" Nora shouted as she charged forward.

(BGM: Linkin park: Faint instrumental)

Ash kicked a table towards Nora only for her to break it into pieces whith her hammer as he tried to hit Ash.

He jumped into the air and Nora followed as Ash thought this girl was a little hyper active so he decided to say something and gamble on if this works.

"LOOK SYRUP COVERED PANCAKES!" Ash yelled as Nora's eye's widened and looked down to the tables.

"WHERE!" Nora yelled as Ash spinned and kicked Nora in the head making her crash into the tables.

Ash landed as he dodged the bullets that Ren was firing as his twin guys trying to hit him.

Ash kicked a table up and kicked it at Ren who slashed it apart only to see Ash's foot kick him in the chest sending him into the wall.

"Ha suck it." Ash said as he turned and dodged a red and yellow shield that with flying as he saw that Pyrrha threw it.

"Ha you missed me." Ash said as he then noticed Pyrrha's hand glowed black as he wondered what she was doing when the shield come back and clocked him on the back of his head.

"Ah shit what was that!?" Ash yelled out confused as the shield went back to Pyrrha.

"My Semblance is polarity, anything metal I'll have control over." Pyrrha told as Yang came forward and punched Ash in the chest knocking him away but recovered.

"Hey handsome wanna party with me?" Yang questioned with her fist up as Ash looked at her, well her breasts instead.

"I don't think I can, your boobs keep distracting me but I'll try." Ash stated as he focused back on eye contact as he ran forward.

She started punching as he was blocking a few on her hits then dodged and jumped on the table as she followed him on it but as she jumped on it, Ash stomped on the edge making it flip and they both fell off it as Ash grabbed it and swings it at Yang as she kicks it the other way making it fly at the wall and breaking into pieces as they both land on the ground.

She charged again and a Ash did the same and he jumped and flew down to punch her as she blocked with her arms and felt the blow.

What was weird as she thought he threw a punch but it didn't feel like that as she looked and she saw it was his foot and also saw him holding his palm out to her.

"Goodbye." He said as blue lighting out of his palm and at Yang who wasn't expecting it and got shot backwards as the others eyes widened seeing that happen,

First fire now lighting, what was next water.

"Okay fire now lighting, is this his Semblance or something?" Weiss questioned as Ruby turned her Crescent Rose into gun mode and started shooting at Ash who dodged the bullets and blew his blue fire at them.

They dodged as Weiss concentrated her glyphs underneath Ash's feet.

He was about to rush forward when he felt his feet become cold and looked down to his feet and hands became encase in ice as Weiss smirked at her work.

"There, this finally ends." Weiss told as she saw Ash smirk and saw lighting appearing on his hands and feet.

Lighting started cracking the ice until it broke apart.

"You'll have to do better then that stripper." Ash called out as Weiss's face turned red at being called that again.

"MY NAME IS WEISS YOU ASSHOLE!" Weiss screamed to him as Ash was picking his ear as if he wasn't listening.

"Huh you say something stripper." Ash said as Weiss charged at him and started swinging her sword as Ash dodged without a problem.

Ash then jumped over Weiss and was behind her and tripped her but before she fall, Ash grabbed her leg and threw her behind him where Ruby was and she got knocked down by a tossed Weiss.

"Nice try Stripper but that isn't enough to stop me." Ash said as he turned and saw Blake running towards him with her weapon drawn.

"Really Bianca, we're really doing this again." Ash said as he dodged Blake's Attacks as she shot her bullets at him.

"Stop moving!" She yells as Ash looked at her with a blank look.

"Why would I do that, this could end now, all I wanted was my Manga and now I've got it so if you excuse me Bianca you mind letting head to the exit?" Ash questioned as Blake's answer was to try and slash him again as he dodged.

"I'll take that as a no." Ash said as he back flipped away from her only for Nora to be there and swing her hammer into his stomach knocking the air out of his lungs and sending him right to the wall.

"Nice job Nora, that was awesome." Jaune said as Ash landed on his feet and and held his stomach.

"Damn that hurt, man that orange haired girl has lots of strength, gotta watch out for that." Ash said as he got up and then saw a lot of metal forks and spoons and other metals starting to float and they launched to him as he barely dodged.

He looked to see Pyrrha using her Semblance to send of all this metal at him.

He stood in front of Weiss and Ruby as the metal came towards him as he jumped out of the way as Weiss and Ruby panicked as they saw the metal come towards them and they jumped away quickly.

"PYRRHA WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THOSE THINGS!" Weiss yelled out fearing for her life that time.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha apologized as she looked for any sign of Ash only for Ash to appear in front of her and kicked her into the air and jumped after her, before she could get a grip on what just happened Ash kicked her side, back fist her with his left hand, lit his right hand on fire and punched her and finally put lighting on his foot and kicked her with it down to the ground hard as he landed but on the ground. **(Think of Shippuden Sasuke's throw in ultimate ninja storm - true spear version)**

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called as he charged toward Ash with his sword drawn as Yang got back up and charged as well.

Ash was held his hand as he used both Fire and Lighting one after the other as he learned that doing so leaves the parts he used them for stun and more sensitive to pain so he needed to watch out this time.

This only happens when he uses his elemental's one and another without giving his body a few seconds to rest, basically a consequence for pushing your luck.

Jaune slashed at him but Ash dodged only for Yang to get in front of him and started punching as Ash blocked and feeling pain as Yang punched his stunned hand as she uppercut him into the air and jumped after as he blocked and she punched him down to the tables where said table were blown away fro the force of the attack.

Ash was started to get the feeling back into his hand and foot as he jumped away from attack from Ruby's Crescent Rose as Weiss jumped over her and slashed away as Ash was dodging with some trouble as he dodged as a long ranged Ren shooting at him as he jumped again only to see Yang and Nora above him.

"Take this!" They both yelled as they both hit Ash hard in the chest knocking him away and rammed into the soda machine as he shook his head and pulled out of it.

"Whoa they are way better then I thought they were, at least I can feel my hand and foot again." Ash said as he indeed felt his hand and foot recovered as he looked to see the teams back up and ready to attack again.

(BGM: Linkin park: Faint instrumental end)

"Man you guys are a tough group o take down, I might have to get serious." Ash told as he cracked his neck as both teams widened their eyes.

"What how can you be holding back on us just how?" Weiss questioned as she glared at him as Ash smirked in respond.

"Well you all are using your weapons while I'm not." Ash told as they all had shock expressions as they all realized that his was only using hands to fight and using his weapon.

"I think that would be enough Ash." A voice called out as they all turned to the door to see two people.

Headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin and his assistant Glynda Goodwitch.

Ozpin wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition to his cane.

Glynda wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings,she wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

"Hey you four-eyed bastard how are you?" Ash asked as they students looked at him with more shocked that Ash called the headmaster a four-eyed bastard as Ozpin signed and Glynda had a angry expression on her face.

"Ash Ketchum why must you do this all the time?" Glynda questioned as Ash only smirked.

"And hello to you too Bitch." Ash stated as the teams now had their jaws dropped except for Yang who was silently laughing as they all thought nobody would have the balls to call their teacher a bitch and get away with it as Glynda face turned red in anger.

Ozpin put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down and she did as Ozpin looked back at Ash.

"Ash why are you here?" Ozpin asked as Ash's smirk turned into a look of "Are you fucking kidding me" as Glynda used her magic to fix all the damage to the cafeteria.

"Really I came here for my Manga (Pulls Manga out of jacket) because they (Points to team RWBY) took it from me when asking me to come to this place for some reason and I saw him (points to Jaune) reading my Manga so I kicked the crap out of him while the rest attacked me and attacking their teammate, does that answer your questioned." Ash told as Ozpin nodded and Ash walked out the door with everyone watching.

"And where are you going now?" Ozpin asked as Ash turned to him without stopping.

"To the next Bullhead and onto Vale, I'm going to enjoy myself after today, so see ya later Bitches." Ash said facing forward again.

Glynda signed at Ash's behavior as Opzin drank from his mug.

"Um Professor Opzin." Ruby called as Opzin answered her.

"Yes Ruby." He answered.

"Who is Ash exactly?" Ruby asked as they all wanted to hear Ozpin's answer.

"Well Ruby, Ash is Remnant's unmotivated swordsmen." Ozpin said watching Ash leave the grounds of Beacon.

* * *

 **What's up Guys it's zenotai123 with the update here.**

 **Well Ash put up a good fight with the two teams but sadly Ozpin ended it right then and there.**

 **Will the fight continue?**

 **You'll have to find out next time on** **Ash: Remnant's unmotivated swordsmen.**

 **Peace out my friends be sure to review and enjoy the chapter.**

 **See you later my friends. ;)**


	3. White Fang and Ash vs Paul

**I don't own Pokemon or RWBY.**

 _(Opening: The Asterisk War opening 2)_

 _{The battlefield is bright)_

 _{the sun it shines today}_

 _{Our emotions and shadows are cast away}_

 _{But everyone's aware}_

 _{That soon enough it's bound to go down, the light will fade out}_

 _{Even dreams we had that came out of our lowest times}_

 _{Will be forgiven by the world by you and I}_

 _{Now close your eyes and let me guide you}_

 _{If not alone will you go with me}_

 _{We'll fly high}_

 _{Ringing out i break apart and like a spear you pierced my heart}_

 _{I'm screaming out to you, you're my star will you shine forever}_

 _{Live on and guide this madness, all of the things that we need are in front of us}_

 _Love will guide you and pick you right up off the ground}_

 _{We have a purpose, we'd rather die before we back down}_

 _{And I'll scream it out, louder then before}_

 _{Maybe some day you'll get}_

 _{This is the ASTERISK WAR}_

 _(Opening: The Asterisk War opening 2 end)_

A few days after that business in Beacon, Ash was walking around the city of Vale near the warehouses not caring about what's happening since it's wasn't his problem.

On the other side was Blake on top of one on the warehouses watching what the White Fang is planning when someone jumped on the building with her.

He is a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants.

He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. He has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair. Sun also hides his weapon under the back of his shirt.

His name is Sun Wukong.

"Hey I stole you some fruit." Sun said as he holds out an apple to her.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked to the monkey Fuanus.

"Hey weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun asked only to get Blake's glare as an answer.

"Okay too soon." Sun said as the wind blew only them as a bullhead flew down.

It landed and they see a person with a mask and hood covering their face but Blake recognize it easily.

"Oh no." Blake said.

"Is that them?" Sun asked hoping this was the people they were looking for.

She saw the mark on the persons back that had three scratches and an animal head in red.

"Yes it's them." Blake said in a sad tone.

More members started to walk off the bullhead as well.

"Alright grab the tow cables." A White Fang member said as Blake looked on.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked seeing her expression.

"No, I think deep down I knew, I just didn't want to be right." Blake said closing her eyes.

"Hey what's the hold up?" A voice said as Blake eyes widened and look down below to see who it was.

He had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

He was Roman Torchwick and he had just walked off the bullhead.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch if thieves at the moment, why don't you animals try to pick up the pace." Roman said as Blake watched on in confusion.

"This isn't right, the White Fang would never work with a human, especially not one like that." Blake stated as he pulled out her sword and jumped off the building with Sun calling after her.

"Hey, what are you doing!? Sun called in shock going off like that.

Blake ran over to some crates and hide while eyeing her target who was talking with a Faunas.

"No you idiot, this isn't a leash!" Roman said but before he could say anything else he felt cold metal of Blake's blade at his throat.

"What the-Oh for f..." Roman was interrupted by Blake.

"Nobody move." Blake said as White Fang members got their weapons out.

"Whoa take it easy there little lady." Roman said as if he wasn't being threaten.

Blake pulled off her bow off of her head revealing Cat ears.

"Brother's of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?" Blake questioned as the members pulled their weapons down and looked at each other.

Roman decided to joined the conversation.

"Heh, oh kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman asked as Blake looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Blake questioned back wanting to know what was going on.

"The White Fang and I are going on a joint business venture together." Roman told as he felt the blade press harder.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake threatened as the Turbines from the Bullhead distracted her.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." Roman said as Blake looked at the Bullhead.

Roman smirked as he aimed his cane at Blake's feet and the opened at the bottom.

 _ **Boom**_

A flare came out and blew up on the ground knocking Blake away.

 _(Scene change)_

An explosion ranged out as Ruby and her friend Penny were walking and turned to the site of the explosion.

Penny had short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings and her irises bore similarity to the shutter of a camera.

The green lines on the side of her stockings also appear to glow at times. She had what appears to be a small and thin backpack.

"Oh no." Ruby muttered thinking that was where Blake was.

 _(Scene change)_

Blake started to get up and ran as Roman shot more flares at the Faunas girl.

She ran behind some crates as Roman walked forward.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Roman said as a banana peel feel on his hat and he looked up to see Sun jumped and land on his face and land.

"Leave her alone." Sun stated as White Fang members jumped out of the bullhead.

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you kid?" Roman asked as the members attacked.

While Sun was kicking their asses by bring out his weapon, Roman whistled out to someone and a figure came out of the shadows.

He had purple hair, blue jacket, blue shirt with black tattoos , blue pants, purple shoes, bandaged hands and carrying a sword with him on his shoulder.

"What do you want now?" The purple haired swordsmen questioned to the thief.

"Well Paul I want you to get rid of these kids here." Roman told to the now named Paul and pointed to Sun who was done taking down the members with his staff.

"I'm suppose to help these guys with the dust collecting, if you want me to take them out I better be getting paid extra." Paul stated as Roman scowled at this but nodded otherwise.

"Fine you will just get rid of them and if you don't that won't be any money for you, just get to it." Roman said as Paul smirked as charged at Sun who saw him coming and charged at him too.

Paul slashes his sword at Sun multiple time as Sun blocked with using his staff that was broken into nun-chucks and using them while shooting out of them as well.

Paul kicks him in the stomach knocking him away as Blake came down from the crate she was on and started to attack him with her sword.

She was slashing at him while using her shadow clones to avoid being hit.

As it was going on, Paul suddenly jumped away.

"You're good but I'll have to end this soon, goodbye." Paul said as a mirror formed in front of him as Blake and Sun wondered where'd it came from.

The mirror suddenly shattered into many pieces as the pieces started to float.

"Oh crap!" Sun said as he put his nun-chucks back together into a staff as the shards flew to them as Sun started to spin his staff as it deflected the shards as they flew in directions as two shards managed to get into at Sun's arm as he stop spinning his staff.

"Well, I didn't expect you to stop them like that, so you're a lot better then I expected." Paul said as Sun pulled the shards out and Blake looked at him.

"Who are you and why are you working for the White Fang?" Blake questioned to him.

"The names Paul Shinji and I don't work for them, I'm just a guy working to get some Lin." Paul explained as Blake looked ready to attack him.

"So that's why your doing this, just to get a few cash out of this." Blake hissed at him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey A guys gonna make a living some how right, But enough talk I've got to end this now." Paul said as he charged forward ready to cut them down.

Or he would've if now for the kick in the face knocking him away as the one who did it was.

"Ash, you're here?!" Blake said shock as Ash landed on the ground and he looked pissed off.

Paul got up and wiped the blood off of his mouth and glared at Ash.

"Why'd you do that?" Paul questioned pissed of as Sun and Blake wondered that also since Blake knew that Ash wouldn't just help them out of no where.

"Why you ask, well THIS IS WHY!" Ash yelled as he pulled out his new Manga that had our favorite orange colored shinobi we know as Naruto on it but the book had shards of glass implanted in the book.

(Flashback a minute ago)

Ash walking reading his manga witha smile on his face while shards came out of nowhere and destroyed the page.

"NOOOO!" Ash looked at the direction of where the shards where coming from and climbed on the building quickly to see who was the bastard with the balls to do that.

He saw that it was some purple haired girl shooting them and jumped down to attack.

(Flashback ends)

Sun and Blake face-plamed seeing this and Paul narrowed his eyes at this.

"You attacked me BECAUSE OF A BOOK!" Paul yelled enraged with a glare as Ash glared back with much needed rage as Roman was watching an "Are you kidding me" look.

"OF COURSE YOU DUMBASS, NOBODY DESTROYS MY MANGA AND GETS AWAY WITH IT WITHOUT AN ASS-WHOOPING!" Ash yelled as Paul chuckled and looked at Ash with a smirk.

"And what are you going to do about it, you going to kill?" Paul asked as Ash mouth curved up.

"Kill you, oh no I'm going to make you Suffer." Ash said in dark tone with a dark smirk as Sun and Blake shivered at the tone knowing Ash meant business this time.

"You're going to make me suffer, and how are you going to do that?" Paul questioned as Ash smirked and held his hand up and pointed his index finger at Paul.

"Like this." Ash said as blue lighting shot at Paul who's eyes widened at the action as he put his sword up and the lighting hit the sword preventing it from hitting.

When the lighting stop coming he pulled his sword down only to see Ash's fist punch him in the face making go back a few feet and he shook his head trying to get it together.

When he did he saw Ash standing there with a mocking smirk on his face.

"Still think I'm kidding when I say I'm going to make you suffer." Ash told as Paul growled as he knew now that Ash wasn't fucking around.

Paul held his sword up.

"Alright maybe I will have to get serious to take you down." Paul said as Ash pulled his sword out as well.

"Usually I hesitate when fighting a girl but this time I'll make an exception." Ash stated as Paul snapped at that.

"YOU DUMBASS I'M A GUY!" Paul yelled in pure rage as look at him in fake surprise.

"Really, I've never met any guys with purple hair before and I've met many girls with purple y'know." Ash told as he knew Paul was a guy and was just messing with him to get him angry.

But there was truth in Ash's words as he really hadn't met guys with purple hair like Paul and had met plenty of girls with purple hair as the names of other ones he could remember.

There was Iris, Winona, Burgundy, Professor Ivy, Casey, Sakura(Pokemon version), Shannon, Tamao, Brittany, Charmaine, Anabel, Christie, Cosette, Katharine, Marris, Maya, Michelle, Rosebay and Sandra, seriously so many purple haired females he had met but no purple haired males.

"THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! Paul roared as he charged at Ash with his emotions betraying him as Ash smirked.

"You'll die trying." Ash said simply as he and Paul clashed blades.

Paul summoned his shards hoping to impale Ash only to move back when Ash opened his mouth and a stream of blue fire came and destroyed the shards and moved away from the fire before it could hit him.

Before he could do anything Paul saw Ash grab his collar and punched him hard in the gut as Paul coughed up a little bit of blood and Ash tossed him away to one of the warehouse building and chased after him.

Roman saw this going wrong for Paul and also saw that Blake and Sun were distracted by the fight and looked up to see a crate above them.

He pointed his cane at the cables holding it and shot the crate down.

They looked up to see the crate falling and moved out of the way quickly.

Sun was starting to get up only to hear Roman behind him and looked to see Roman pointing his cane at him.

"Hey!" A voice yelled out as they turned to see that it was Ruby on top of the warehouse building with her Crescent Rose out and ready.

"Oh hello Red, isn't pass your bedtime?" Roman asked jokingly as Penny walked up to Ruby wondering what was going on.

"Ruby, are these people your friend?" Penny asked trying to figure out what is going on.

"Penny get back." Ruby told as Roman pointed his cane and Ruby and shot.

Ruby screams as she gets blown back.

Roman laughs as he hits the bullseye.

Penny looked at Roman with a glare as she walks forward as Ruby pulls herself up.

"Penny wait, stop." Ruby told as Penny stopped walking.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm combat ready." Penny said as the bag on her back opened and a sword came out and split into 10 swords as she jumped down.

Members of the White Fang tried to attack but the swords followed and protected her as she attacked with them.

"Whoa!" Sun said in awe seeing many members get taken down by the girl.

Bullheads came flying in as Penny used two swords and shot them back to the warehouse behind her and pulled herself back to it.

The swords are spinning in front of her a green light appeared then shot out a beam of green energy that split the bullheads in half and made them crash.

Ruby saw it happen and was amazed by it.

Penny used the swords to impale the next bullhead as started to pull it as there was strings attached to it and started to walk back.

"Whoa how is she doing that?" Ruby asked confused and amazed at the same time as Roman got a bullhead ready to make his escape.

Penny pulled the last one down to the ground making it explode.

"These kids just keep getting weirder!" Roman said as he closed the hatch and he bullhead flew off.

Ruby jumped off the building as she ran to Blake and Sun as they saw Yang and Weiss approaching.

"Yang, Weiss." Ruby said as they walked up but before anyone could say and anything.

 _ **BOOOOM**_

They all turn to the explosion as they see Ash and Paul still fighting as they both had injuries and Ash and a gash on his chest and Paul had a black eye and the warehouse they somehow got into was on fire.

Ash looked in the distance to see the bullhead going away.

"Hey it looks like your friends left you." Ash said as Paul looked and saw that he was telling the truth.

"Damnit that bastard didn't pay me." Paul yelled as he was going to rip Roman head off when he finds him.

"Too bad so sad." Ash said as he kicked Paul into a crate that was full of fire dust crystals and dropped his sword.

Ash saw them and inhaled and shot his blue fire at Paul who saw the crystals and saw Ash blowing out fire.

"OH SHIT!" Paul yelled as he jumped out as the fire hit the crystals.

 _ **BOOOOM**_

Paul moved to for Ash fist to punch his face and gut and tripped his legs and grabbed them, pulled Paul to the air and slammed him down hard face first.

The others gasped at the punishment Ash give to Paul.

"You done?" Ash asked as he heard Paul groaned with give Ash his answer.

"Okay then my Manga has be avenged, so I'm done here then, well I'm going so see ya later bitches." Ash said as he picked up his sword that he dropped when going to beat the crap out of Paul.

"Wait Ash, shouldn't you go and have that wound checked out?" Ruby questioned worried about his health as Ash looked at his wound.

"I'll be fine red, I've got more aura then most people." Ash said while continuing to walk away.

"Wait." Paul said as Ash stopped walking as they saw Paul getting up and had blood on his face from getting slammed face first into the ground.

"What?" Ash said as he was getting bored with this shit.

"I want to know the name of the guy who beat me." Paul said as Ash turned and started walking away again.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, Remnants unmotivated swordsmen." Ash said blankly as he walked away with everyone looking at him as the police arrived.

The girls looked at Paul who was getting up and getting his sword and looked back at Ash learning something today.

Don't steal or damage Ash manga and you won't end up like Paul.

* * *

 **Hey Zenotai123 here my friends.**

 **Sorry it took so long to get this done, was unmovivated for a while.**

 **Well Ash and Paul clashed and Ash won getting his sweet revenge for his damaged manga.**

 **The White fang is up to no good.**

 **Will they be able to handle all this?**

 **You'll have to find out next time on Ash: Remnants unmotivated swordsmen.**


	4. Roommates and songs

**I do not own Pokemon nor Rwby and if I did Ash would have won a league by now and Pyrrha would still be alive and would never have died.**

 _(Opening: Sonic forces: Infinite theme.)_

 _Yeah_

 _Yo_

 _I'm the tallest of mountains_  
 _I am the roughest of waves_  
 _I'm the toughest of terrors_  
 _I am the darkest of days_  
 _I'm the last one that's standing_  
 _Don't try to stand in my way_  
 _'Cause I've been up against better_  
 _Just take a look at my face_

 _'Cause if you're messing with me_  
 _I am a dangerous weapon_  
 _I am the sharpest of blades_  
 _I'll cut you down in a second_  
 _'Cause I was born in this pain_  
 _It only hurts if you let it_  
 _So if you think you can take me_  
 _Then you should go and forget it_

 _And after all this time, you're back for more_  
 _(I won't stop until they know my name)_  
 _So I'll take what's mine and start this war_  
 _(I'm coming at you like a tidal wave, tidal wave, tidal wave)_

 _When everything you know has come and gone_  
 _(You are at your lowest, I am rising higher)_  
 _Only scars remain of who I was_  
 _(What we'll find in the ashes, you'll lose in the fire)_  
 _When there's no one left to carry on_  
 _(This is an illusion, open up your eyes and)_  
 _This pain persists, I can't resist_  
 _But that's what it takes to be INFINITE!_

 _So look around you and tell me what you really see_  
 _I never end and that's the difference in you and me_  
 _'Cause when your time is up and everything is falling down_  
 _It's only me and you, who is going to save you now?_  
 _So look around you and tell me what you really see_  
 _You live a lie and that's the difference in you and me_  
 _I have the power, let me show you what it's all about_

 _It's only me and you, who is going to save you now?_

 _(Opening: Sonic forces: Infinite theme end.)_

It's been three days since the battle at the warehouse and Ash was talking to a landlord for an apartment building after getting his wounds healed.

"Sir there is problem right as we only have one apartment left." The landlord said as Ash raised an eyebrow wondering what the hell the problem with that.

"So what's the problem then?" Ash questioned as the landlord looked at him with a frown.

"Well you see there's another person looking to stay in the apartment as well so you might have to share the space." The landlord said as Ash looked blankly at him.

"As long as they don't annoy the hell out of me I couldn't care who I have to share with." Ash stated as the landlord nodded.

"Okay then follow me and we'll meet the other who is looking to stay here as well." The landlord told as he walked away with Ash following and after a moment they see someone else.

"Hello sir we need to talk." The landlord spoke as the person turned around revealing purple hair and a face Ash had seen three days ago.

"Yea what is it?" The guy questioned as it was revealed to be Paul as he and Ash looked at each other for a moment before they pointed at each other.

"YOU!" They both yelled as they both glared at each other as the landlord thought they knew each other and thought it would make this easier.

"Oh you two know each other?" The landlord questioned as the two looked at each other with hatred in their eyes.

"Yes we do but enough about that, can I stay at this apartment or what?" Paul asked as the landlord rubbed the back of his head and wondered what the hell was wrong.

"Well you see sir, you might have to share with this person here." The landlord told as he pointed to Ash who now had a blank look on his face as if things just got boring real quick.

"WHAT HELL NO!" Paul yelled as Ash smirked at the reaction.

"What's wrong do want to share with lil old me, what afraid I might kick your ass again like I did three days ago?" Ash questioned as Paul glared at the raven haired boy.

"You fucking bastard, it took me two days to recover from all the damage you caused me." Paul told as Ash gained a cold look.

"That's what happens when you mess with my Manga, fuck with me and my Manga and just begging me to kick your ass to hospital ready for treatment." Ash told as Paul scowled and was about to something until the landlord coughed into his hand getting their attention.

"Excuse me you two but if you can't share the apartment then neither of you two can stay within the apartment." The landlord said as Paul and Ash looked ready to fuck someone up.

"That's bullshit, come on man." Ash said as he really need to stay for the night as he really didn't want to have to sleep outside again.

"Well then you two will have to share then since we're short on rooms right now, so you'll have to man up and share the apartment." The landlord proclaimed as Ash and Paul looked at each other and put their heads down in defeat.

"Fine." Ash and Paul said as The landlord nodded and directed them to the apartment.

When they got to the apartment, the landlord opened the door to reveal a standard apartment with a small living room with a TV and couch, a kitchen with a fridge, a bedroom with one bed, a bathroom with a shower and a window to look out on the streets.

"Okay this is where you two will be staying." The landlord told as Ash and Paul walked into the apartment and observe with satisfied faces.

"Yea this is nice, real nice." Paul said as he walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"No kidding, I can get use to this kind of place to live in." Ash said as he walked over to the TV picked up the remote and turned on the TV revealing the news.

"It has been three days since the incident at the Warehouse within the City of Vale, the police are still trying to find the man known as Roman Torchwick and the group the Faunas kind has created known as the White Fang." Lisa Lavender told on TV as Ash suddenly remembered a certain fox tailed Faunas from his childhood and muted the TV.

"This bitch has to get a new job, so what's the price for this place anyway?" Ash questioned as he was trying not to remember anything he did not want to and Paul came out the bedroom asking for the price as well.

"Well the price 150 Lin every three months but if you want you two can split the pay equally and have money left over for yourselves." The landlord said as Ash and Paul nodded knowing that was fair and they have money for their own shit.

"Yea we can, I hope." Paul said as he sent a small glare at Ash who ignored it.

"Okay good, the rent starts next month so you guys can just break it in and If you need anything just come down to the front desk and ask me, alright." The landlord said as he walked out of the apartment.

Paul walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge as Ash un-muted the TV and changed the channel.

He stopped when he reach the music channel.

"Hello people , it's time for the top songs today, starting with Ellie Goulding's song, Love me like you do." the DJ with the glasses spoke as the music turned on.

 _(Song: Ellie Goulding: Love me like you do) **(Doesn't matter which you version it is, normal, nightcore, twenty one two version, I don't care pick your version)**_

 _You're the light, you're the night_  
 _You're the color of my blood_  
 _You're the cure, you're the pain_  
 _You're the only thing I wanna touch_  
 _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

 _You're the fear, I don't care_  
 _Cause I've never been so high_  
 _Follow me to the dark_  
 _Let me take you past our satellites_  
 _You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

 _So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_  
 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_  
 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_  
 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Fading in, fading out_  
 _On the edge of paradise_  
 _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_  
 _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_  
 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_  
 _Cause I'm not thinking straight_  
 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_  
 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_  
 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_  
 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_  
 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_  
 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)_  
 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_  
 _What are you waiting for? (ahhh)_

 _I'll let you set the pace_  
 _Cause I'm not thinking straight_  
 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_  
 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_  
 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)_  
 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_  
 _What are you waiting for? (ahhh)_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_  
 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (ohh, ahh)_  
 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do (ahh)_  
 _What are you waiting for? (ahh)_

 _(Song: Ellie Goulding: Love me like you do end)_

Ash was wide eyed at the song that was just played because while it did, Blake started to pop into his mind as he shook his head trying to get her out.

"Alright that was song number 1, time for song number 2 which is Fetty Wap's and Z's Nobody's Better." The DJ told as the song played.

 _(Song: Fetty wap & Z: Nobody's Better) **(Again which version is your choice to pick)**_

 _I wanna know what's on your mind_

 _Baby, can you tell me?_  
 _We are such a mystery, yeah_  
 _I see you liking all those pics_  
 _Flirtin' with that other chick, baby_  
 _And I can't take this no more_

 _Baby, can you tell me how you feelin'?_  
 _I ain't feelin' the way I'm feelin' about you right now_

 _Baby what you see is what you get_  
 _Talk to me, say what it is_  
 _Nobody's better by your side, baby_  
 _Baby what you see is what you get_  
 _Talk to me, say what it is_  
 _Nobody's better by your side, baby_  
 _Please don't take this lightly_  
 _I like you and you like me_  
 _Just don't believe the hype, baby_  
 _I got you and you got me_  
 _Please don't take this lightly_  
 _I like you and you like me_  
 _Just don't believe the hype, baby_  
 _I got you and you got me_

 _Do you really wanna put it that way?_  
 _Is that all you have to say?_  
 _I gave all my love to you_  
 _And you're throwin' it all away_  
 _It was not too long ago, you were sayin'_  
 _"Baby won't you come my way?_  
 _Cannot, cannot get you out my brain"_  
 _So I gotta know_

 _Baby can you tell me how you feelin'?_  
 _I ain't feelin' the way I'm feelin' about you right now_

 _Baby what you see is what you get_  
 _Talk to me, say what it is_  
 _Nobody's better by your side, baby_  
 _Baby what you see is what you get_  
 _Talk to me, say what it is_  
 _Nobody's better by your side, baby_  
 _Please don't take this lightly_  
 _I like you and you like me_  
 _Just don't believe the hype, baby_  
 _I got you and you got me_  
 _Please don't take this lightly_  
 _I like you and you like me_  
 _Just don't believe the hype, baby_  
 _I got you and you got me_  
 _See I really wish that I could believe_  
 _The words that you are sayin' to me, babe_  
 _I need a little bit more from you than that_  
 _I need a little bit of honesty_  
 _Let me know when you're ready to love me_  
 _Baby let me know when you're ready to love me_  
 _And only me, yeah_

 _Baby what you give is what you get_  
 _Talk to me, forget the rest_  
 _Nobody's better by your side than me_  
 _Baby what you give is what you get_  
 _Talk to me, forget the rest_  
 _Nobody's better by your side than me_  
 _Please don't take me lightly_  
 _I like you and you like me_  
 _I won't believe the hype, baby_  
 _If you treat me right_  
 _Please don't take me lightly_  
 _I like you and you like me_  
 _I won't believe the hype, baby_  
 _If you treat me right_

 _(Song: Fetty wap & Z: Nobody's Better end)_

" _You've got to be fucking kidding me_." Ash thought as Blake suddenly just kept popping back into his head as the DJ with on again.

"That was great for song number 2, now onto song number 3 is by Bryson Tiller's Don't." The DJ told as it played.

 _(Song: Bryson Tiller: Don't) **(Again, pick your version of the song I don't care)**_

 _Don't, don't play with her, don't be dishonest (Aye)_

 _Still not understandin' this logic (Aye)_  
 _I'm back and I'm better (And I'm better)_  
 _I want you bad as ever_  
 _Don't let me just let up_  
 _I wanna give you better_  
 _Baby, it's whatever_  
 _Somebody gotta step up_  
 _Girl, I'm that somebody, so I'm next up_  
 _Be damned if I let him catch up_  
 _It's easy to see that you're fed up_  
 _I am on a whole 'nother level_  
 _Girl, he only fucked you over cause you let him_  
 _Fuck him, girl, I guess he didn't know any better_  
 _Girl, that man didn't show any effort_  
 _Do all I can just to show you you're special_  
 _Certain it's your love that holds me together_  
 _Lately you say he been killin' the vibe_  
 _Gotta be sick of this guy_  
 _Pull up, skrr, get in the ride_  
 _Left hand is steerin' the other is grippin' your thigh_  
 _Light up a spliff and get high_  
 _Shawty, you deserve what you've been missin'_  
 _Lookin' at you I'm thinkin' he must be trippin'_  
 _Play this song for him, tell him, "Just listen"_

 _Don't_  
 _Don't_

 _Girl, said he keeps on playin' games_  
 _And his lovin' ain't the same_  
 _I don't know what to say, but_  
 _What a shame_  
 _If you were mine you would not get the same_  
 _If you were mine you would top everything_  
 _Suicide in the drop switchin' lanes_  
 _And that thing so fire, baby, no propane_  
 _Got good pussy, girl, can I be frank?_  
 _To keep it one-hundred, girl, I ain't no saint_  
 _But he the only reason that I'm feelin' this way_  
 _Givin' you the world, baby, when you get space_  
 _Pen game get me laid, baby, that's penetrate_  
 _Oh baby_

 _Don't_

 _H-Town got a nigga so throwed_  
 _Pour up, we can party some more_  
 _Yeah, got this drank in my cup_  
 _Got a young nigga feelin' so throwed_  
 _Spit fire in a world so cold_  
 _Young money got a nigga feelin' old_  
 _Spit fire in a world so cold_  
 _H-Town got me feelin' so throwed_  
 _H-Town got me feelin' so throwed_  
 _Ride paint and we sip 'til we fold_  
 _H-Town got me feelin' so throwed_  
 _Spit fire in a world so cold_  
 _H-Town got a nigga so throwed_

 _Don't_

 _(Song: Bryson Tiller: Don't end)_

" _Damnit it's still happening_!" Ash thought as Blake was continuing to invade his thoughts as he had enough.

"No fuck it I'm done." Ash said as he laid down on the couch as Paul walked through and saw Ash in a bad mood.

"What's wrong with you?" Paul questioned as Ash never looked at him.

"Fuck off." Ash said in a end of conversation as Paul walked away.

"What's up with him." Paul walking into the bedroom as Ash tried to sleep off the thoughts going off in his head.

* * *

 **Hey guys Zenotai123 coming to you with another update.**

 **Ash and Paul are roommates now.**

 **But will they survive with each other?**

 **Will Ash figure out why he was thinking on Blake?**

 **Find out next time of Ash: Remnant's unmotivated swordsmen.**

 **Enjoy the chapter and leave reviews behind.**

 **Also try leaving some review for Dragon's of Dragon Ball Z, I don't want people to think badly of it.**

 **So be well and see ya later my friends.**


	5. Just chilling

**I do not own Pokemon nor Rwby and if I did Ash would have won a league by now and Pyrrha would still be alive and would never have died.**

 _(Opening: Sonic forces: Infinite theme.)_

 _Yeah_

 _Yo_

 _I'm the tallest of mountains_  
 _I am the roughest of waves_  
 _I'm the toughest of terrors_  
 _I am the darkest of days_  
 _I'm the last one that's standing_  
 _Don't try to stand in my way_  
 _'Cause I've been up against better_  
 _Just take a look at my face_

 _'Cause if you're messing with me_  
 _I am a dangerous weapon_  
 _I am the sharpest of blades_  
 _I'll cut you down in a second_  
 _'Cause I was born in this pain_  
 _It only hurts if you let it_  
 _So if you think you can take me_  
 _Then you should go and forget it_

 _And after all this time, you're back for more_  
 _(I won't stop until they know my name)_  
 _So I'll take what's mine and start this war_  
 _(I'm coming at you like a tidal wave, tidal wave, tidal wave)_

 _When everything you know has come and gone_  
 _(You are at your lowest, I am rising higher)_  
 _Only scars remain of who I was_  
 _(What we'll find in the ashes, you'll lose in the fire)_  
 _When there's no one left to carry on_  
 _(This is an illusion, open up your eyes and)_  
 _This pain persists, I can't resist_  
 _But that's what it takes to be INFINITE!_

 _So look around you and tell me what you really see_  
 _I never end and that's the difference in you and me_  
 _'Cause when your time is up and everything is falling down_  
 _It's only me and you, who is going to save you now?_  
 _So look around you and tell me what you really see_  
 _You live a lie and that's the difference in you and me_  
 _I have the power, let me show you what it's all about_

 _It's only me and you, who is going to save you now?_

 _(Opening: Sonic forces: Infinite theme end.)_

"Well this is just great I'm stuck listening to these dumbass songs until I go to sleep." Ash said as he looked at the screen and saw that a lot of songs have gone by for the pass few minutes.

"Alright people, it's been a long list of songs but we're finally down to the last song of the day, so give it up to the Chainsmokers song Closer." The DJ said as it played.

 _(Song: The Chainsmokers: Closer)_

 _Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you_  
 _I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay_  
 _Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them_  
 _But I hope I never see them again_

 _I know it breaks your heart_  
 _Moved to the city in a broke down car_  
 _And four years, no calls_  
 _Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar_  
 _And I can't stop_  
 _No, I can't stop_

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_  
 _That I know you can't afford_  
 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_  
 _Pull the sheets right off the corner_  
 _Of the mattress that you stole_  
 _From your roommate back in Boulder_  
 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older_  
 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _You look as good as the day I met you_  
 _I forget just why I left you, I was insane_  
 _Stay and play that Blink-182 song_  
 _That we beat to death in Tuscon, okay_

 _I know it breaks your heart_  
 _Moved to the city in a broke down car_  
 _And four years, no call_  
 _Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar_  
 _And I can't stop_  
 _No, I can't stop_

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_  
 _That I know you can't afford_  
 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_  
 _Pull the sheets right off the corner_  
 _Of the mattress that you stole_  
 _From your roommate back in Boulder_  
 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older_  
 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_  
 _That I know you can't afford_  
 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_  
 _Pull the sheets right off the corner_  
 _Of the mattress that you stole_  
 _From your roommate back in Boulder_  
 _We ain't ever getting older_  
 _We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)_  
 _We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)_  
 _We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)_  
 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

 _No we ain't ever getting older_

 _Song: The Chainsmokers: Closer end)_

" _God damnit_." Ash thought as Blake appeared in his head again wishing that this would end already.

"All that is all for today my people, stay tune tomorrow for another set of the top 10." The DJ told as Ash looked up with a look of hope on his face.

"Is it really over, finally." Ash said mentally thanking the gods above for ending the horror he had to endure.

He got up and pulled out his phone and popped some headphones into his ears to listen to some real music.

 _(Song:xo tour life by Lil uzi vert)_

 _You alright_  
 _I'm alright_  
 _I'm quite alright_  
 _And my money's right, yeah_

 _Countin' them bands all way to the top 'til they be fallin' over_  
 _Countin' them bands on my way to the top 'til we fallin' over_

 _I don't really care if you cry_  
 _On the real you should've never lied_  
 _Should've saw the way she looked me in my eyes_  
 _She said baby I am not afraid to, die_  
 _Push me to the edge_  
 _All my friends are dead_  
 _Push me to the edge_  
 _All my friends are dead_  
 _Push me to the edge_  
 _All my friends are dead_  
 _Push me to the edge_

 _Phantom that's all red_  
 _Inside all white_  
 _Like something you ride a sled down_  
 _I just want that head_  
 _My Brittany got mad_  
 _I'm really her man now_  
 _Everybody got the same swag now_  
 _One way that I trap now_  
 _Stackin' my bands all the way to the top_  
 _All the way 'til my bands fallin' over_  
 _Every time that you leave your spot_  
 _Your girlfriend call me like "Come on over"_  
 _I like the way that she treat me_  
 _Gon' leave you won't leave me, I call it that Casanova_  
 _She said I'm insane yeah_  
 _I might blow my brain out_  
 _Xanny numb the pain yeah_  
 _Please, Xanny make it go away_  
 _I'm committed, not addicted but it keep controlling me_  
 _All that pain now I can't feel it, I swear that it's slowing me (yeah)_

 _I don't really care if you cry_  
 _On the real, you should've never lied_  
 _Saw the way she looked me in my eyes_  
 _She said I am not afraid to, die_  
 _All my friends are dead_  
 _Push me to the edge_  
 _All my friends are dead_  
 _Push me to the edge_  
 _All my friends are dead (yeah)_  
 _All my friends are dead (yeah)_

 _That is not your swag I swear you faking_  
 _All these niggas wanna take my cake now_  
 _Radar, at the store, radar_  
 _Made somethin', look nigga take some_  
 _Fast car, Nascar, race on_  
 _In the club they got no ones, that we were baked now_  
 _Clothes from overseas, got the racks and they all C-Notes, you is not a G though_  
 _Look at you stackin' all your money, it ain't green though_  
 _I was counting that and it's not 20, that's a zero_

 _She say_  
 _You're the worst, you're the worst_  
 _I cannot die because this my universe_

 _I don't really care if you cry_  
 _On the real, you should've never lied_  
 _Should've saw the way she looked me in my eyes_  
 _She said baby I am not afraid to, die_  
 _Push me to the edge_  
 _All my friends are dead_  
 _Push me to the edge_  
 _All my friends are dead_  
 _Push me to the edge_  
 _All my friends are dead_  
 _Push me to the edge_

 _(Song:xo tour life by Lil uzi vert end)_

"Aw yea that's what I'm talking about." Ash said as he was about put on another song until he heard someone knocking at the door.

He got up off the couch and walked to the door and opened it to be the landlord again.

"Hey Ash, I need you and Paul to listen to what I have to say real quick." The landlord said as Ash rolled his eyes and walked to the bedroom.

"Hey dumbass come on out, the landlord wants to talk to us." Ash said as Paul got off the bed and walked outside of the room and walked up to the landlord.

"What do you want?" Paul said as Landlord started speaking.

"Okay I forgot to say some things earlier about the complex and I want to get them done so their's no confusion later on, so do you mind if I say now or later?" The landlord asked as Ash and Paul nodded their heads.

"Sure let's hear now, better to do so now then later when I have shit to do." Ash told as Landlord nodded his head and continued and handed Ash and Paul some keys most likely to the apartment.

"Here are the key to the apartment and I entrust that you aren't going to do any property damage and or to premises, cameras will be placed around room A, B, C and E, like I said before about the rent being due is every three months but also it's always on the first day of the month and this rent is due next month with a total of 150 Lin but you two have agreed to split the pay right?" The landlord questioned as they nodded.

"Yes we agreed to it already." Ash told as he nodded and continued.

"Okay, also the president and owner of the complex shows up every month to check if their's any problems to with rentals if you have any problems be sure to tell it to him, last name Tajiri, First name Satoshi, do we have an understanding?" The landlord asked to the two.

"Yes yes we understand." Ash said understanding already as did Paul.

"Yes we do so it all you wanted to say?" Paul questioned back as the Landlord shook his head.

"Nope that's all their needs to be said, just don't just to fight you guys and remember if you need anything just called the front desk alright." The landlord said as he left the apartment and closed the door.

"Alright I'm about to head and find me some food and something to do." Ash said as Paul shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the bedroom.

"Do what you want I don't care, you can die and I wouldn't care." Paul said walking back to the bedroom and Ash opened the the door and left.

A later, Ash was walking around Vale looking for something to do after getting a bite to eat.

"Their has to be something to do in this God forbidden city." Ash said out loud as he spotted some light in a nearby road and walked towards it.

He got close and saw that it was a Club and decided to check it out.

He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal guards wearing red and black suit and red sunglasses.

He looked around saw two teenage girls appearing to be his age and by the way they look alike, his only guess was that they were twins.

The girl first had long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels.

The second girl had short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red strapless dress with black lining. Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels.

"Who's the new the guy Melanie?" The girl with the short black hair said to her sister known now as Melanie.

"I don't know Miltia but I have to say he's kinda cute." Melanie told to the girl now known as Miltia.

Ash ignored them as he walked to the counter and saw a man wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache.

"Hello my name Junior what are you doing here kid, aren't you a little young to be in this type of place?" Junior asked as Ash looked at him with a bored expression.

"Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" Ash questioned back as Junior's eyebrow raised, and by the look of it he's heard that line before.

"Well played, so what you want?" Junior asked as Ash signed.

"Just give me something, I don't care what it is." Ash as Junior nodded and started putting something together.

At the same time, Melanie and Miltia started making their way to Ash.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Melanie asked as Ash stayed quiet.

"I'm Miltia and she's Melanie, We're the Malachite twins and you are?" Miltia asked but Ash still didn't answer.

"Hey you almost done over?" Ash questioned completely ignoring the two beautiful girls which shocked them.

"Yea here you go." Junior said passing the drink to him as he saw the shocked looks of the twins but decided not to say anything.

Ash drank what he had order and left some Lin on the counter.

"Alright I'm out of here, It's possible that I'll be back." Ash said as left the building and back onto the street.

"It was a nice place, wonder what will happen next." Ash said looked back for a moment the started walking off.

* * *

 **Zenotai123 here you guys with another update.**

 **Sorry it wasn't a good enough chapter guys, I'm going through some withdraw with the story so I'm a little ideas for the story.**

 **I'll get to work on it.**

 **But still Ash heard a better song this time and even went to a Club.**

 **But what will happen next now that Ash is back on the streets.**

 **Will someone try to mess with him or his Manga again?**

 **You'll have to find out next time on Ash: Remnant's unmotivated swordsmen.**

 **See you guys later and leave some reviews. ;)**


	6. Figuring Ash out

**I do not own Pokemon nor Rwby and if I did Ash would have won a league by now and Pyrrha would still be alive and would never have died.**

 _(Opening: Sonic forces: Infinite theme.)_

 _Yeah_

 _Yo_

 _I'm the tallest of mountains_  
 _I am the roughest of waves_  
 _I'm the toughest of terrors_  
 _I am the darkest of days_  
 _I'm the last one that's standing_  
 _Don't try to stand in my way_  
 _'Cause I've been up against better_  
 _Just take a look at my face_

 _'Cause if you're messing with me_  
 _I am a dangerous weapon_  
 _I am the sharpest of blades_  
 _I'll cut you down in a second_  
 _'Cause I was born in this pain_  
 _It only hurts if you let it_  
 _So if you think you can take me_  
 _Then you should go and forget it_

 _And after all this time, you're back for more_  
 _(I won't stop until they know my name)_  
 _So I'll take what's mine and start this war_  
 _(I'm coming at you like a tidal wave, tidal wave, tidal wave)_

 _When everything you know has come and gone_  
 _(You are at your lowest, I am rising higher)_  
 _Only scars remain of who I was_  
 _(What we'll find in the ashes, you'll lose in the fire)_  
 _When there's no one left to carry on_  
 _(This is an illusion, open up your eyes and)_  
 _This pain persists, I can't resist_  
 _But that's what it takes to be INFINITE!_

 _So look around you and tell me what you really see_  
 _I never end and that's the difference in you and me_  
 _'Cause when your time is up and everything is falling down_  
 _It's only me and you, who is going to save you now?_  
 _So look around you and tell me what you really see_  
 _You live a lie and that's the difference in you and me_  
 _I have the power, let me show you what it's all about_

 _It's only me and you, who is going to save you now?_

 _(Opening: Sonic forces: Infinite theme end.)_

Ruby and her team were in Ozpin's office and Glynda was in there with Ozpin.

It's been days since the incident at the warehouse and they've been wanting answers on who Ash is as he spoke.

"So what brings you four to my office today?" Ozpin questioned calmly but already know what they want to ask.

Ruby scratched the back of her head and spoke.

"Well Professor Ozpin, we want to know more about Ash, like how he got so strong, why doesn't he want to join Beacon, why is he the way he is, can you please us more about him?" Ruby asked as Opzin looked at her and then at her Teammates and saw that they wanted to know about the unmotivated swordsmen as well.

Ozpin signed knowing he would have to tell them soon and now was a good time to get it over with.

"Well to get this started, do you know of the man known as Alex the aura manipulation king?" Ozpin questioned to the four as they all went wide eye at the name knowing exactly who he was.

"Well of course we do, he was said to be able to manipulate his aura into weapons and create other things with his aura like clones, and it was also said that he earned the top ranking of Beacon Academy." Weiss explained as Ozpin nodded.

"Correct Ms Schnee." Ozpin said as Weiss smirked at the respect she was given as the rest of the team rolled their eyes.

Blake spoke up next.

"Yes we know of him but what does that have to do with what we're talking about?" Blake questioned as the rest of the team agreed as Glynda cleared her throat getting their attention.

"That's because Ash is Alex's son." Glynda told as all the huntress's eyes widened hearing that Ash was the son of strongest man to be in Beacon Academy.

"WHAT!" Team RWBY all yelled in shock of the info placed in front of them as Ozpin nodded not affected by the loud yell that came from the girls.

"HOW CAN THAT DUNCE BE THE SON OF THE STRONGEST HUNTSMEN IN THE HISTORY OF BEACON ACADEMY! " Weiss yelled as a smack sound calmed them all down as Glynda had her whipping crop and had a scary glare on her face.

"Calm yourselves down right now and we'll explain." Glynda said as they all nodded.

"Alright we'll be calm okay." Yang said not wanting to piss off her teacher anymore.

"Wait If Ash is Alex's son then doesn't that mean Alex trained Ash himself?" Ruby asked as Ozpin spoke.

"Well Yes at first, for a while Alex trained Ash for a few years and Ash was happy to be trained by his father, he was a happy child before but then for some odd reason at 12 years old Ash didn't want to be trained by him anymore and grew slightly cold to him and his mother." Ozpin explained as Team RWBY looked confused by this information.

"I don't understand, what do you mean he grew cold to his mother and Father?" Blake asked as this riddle about was way more confusing than she thought and was getting more confusing as time with on in this conversation.

"I mean that when I called Alex one day, he told that Ash had changed a lot for some reason, he told me that in the morning Ash was his regular kind self and left to wherever he went to at Noon, he then told me that when the sun was down Ash came back but when he saw Ash, Ash had a cold expression on his face like he had seen something that he hated and would never forget." Ozpin told as the girls was trying to process this as they wondered what had happened to Ash to make him like this.

Nice kid in the beginning but turned into a jerk in less then a day, what happened to him was on the whole teams minds.

"Do you know why he became like this, I mean did you ever talk to him face to face about it?" Yang asked as Ozpin signed and nodded.

"I have once before, I even asked him if he wanted to join Beacon to help him through whatever he was going through, but this is what happened in the talk we had." Ozpin said as they all listened carefully.

 _(Flashback-6 months ago)_

 _"So this is where you got too." Ozpin said to the raven-haired boy sitting in the woods with Grimm bodies laid around smoking as a sign that they were died as Ash turned to him with blank expression trying to remember who this man was because he's swore he's seen him before."_

 _"Who are you again, I swear I've seen you before?" Ash asked as he was in mood for a talk right now._

 _"I'm Professor Ozpin Ash, I'm sure you've seen me talking to your father once." Ozpin told as Ash thought about for a minute and remembered his dad talking this man's academy for Huntsmen and huntress for killing these damn Grimm."_

 _"Oh yea so what do you want from me?" Ash said as he pulled out a manga with the title Soul Eater on it._

 _"I came to ask you about what happened five years ago that made you so cold to other people." Ozpin said as Ash continued to read the manga._

 _"Why do you want to know?" Ash questions back to the head master of Beacon Academy._

 _"Well your mother and father were well good students at Beacon and they worry about you like good parents would." Ozpin stated as Ash pulled his eyes from the manga and looked at Ozpin in the eye.  
_

 _"I know they do." Ash retorted as Ozpin raised an eyebrow._

 _"If you know they do then why are you acting the way you are now?" Ozpin questioned as Ash signed and looked back at his Manga._

 _"It's not something I want to talk about." Ash said in a monotone voice as Ozpin looked at his face and saw that whatever Ash was not pretty and looked like it was going to haunt him forever._

 _"People say that if you talk about your problem then it will make you feel better." Ozpin told as Ash's eyes narrowed at that._

 _"Then those people are talking about some real bullshit if you ask me." Ash retorted as he didn't want to talk about that day he experience and felt both sad and enraged at what happened that day and tried to forget about it but couldn't._

 _"Ash me and your parents are just trying to help with whatever problem your having." Ozpin said trying to get through to him as Ash stood up seeming to be done with this conversation._

 _"Even if I told you what the problem was, you still wouldn't be able to do anything about it, so just stop trying." Ash said as Ozpin stood up as well._

 _"Well how about this, would you like to enroll in my academy?" Ozpin offered as Ash raised an eyebrow and shook his head._

 _"No thanks I would have to get on a team with three other people, I work better alone right now, so if you don't mind I'll be going now." Ash said walking away to wherever he's going as Ozpin watched trying to figure out what was going through that boy's head._

 _(Flashback ends)_

"And that's what I tried to talk to him about but he wouldn't speak about what was bothering him." Ozpin told as Team RWBY listened to the talk between Ash and Ozpin and still couldn't out what was going on with him.

"Man I wonder what happened to make him like this?" Ruby asked and was going to ask another question until they heard Glynda's scroll beeping.

"Well girls no more questions, it's time for class." Glynda told as Team RWBY looked at Ozpin and he said he would answer more questions later on and at that Glynda and Team RWBY took their leave leaving Ozpin to his thoughts.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash was sitting on a park bench reading his newly made Naruto Manga reading Naruto and Sasuke's final battle while listening to some music with headphones.

 _(Song 20 min - Lil Uzi Vert)_

I said, "Girl, why you keep callin'?"  
I said, "Girl, why you keep callin'?" (Yeah)  
She said, "I need a new whip (yeah)  
'Cause I know that you still ballin'"  
She just wanna go back to the future, so I brought that girl a DeLorean  
Twenty more minutes until I got' go, so I told that girl that I'm gonna slaughter it

I met that girl right up at my show  
Left her man in the crowd on the floor  
Out of town never saw her before  
Tell her "Baby, we don't got that long"  
Listen, this is not my city show  
But, I treat it like my city show  
Twenty more minutes until I'm on  
Twenty more minutes until I'm on  
Twenty more minutes until I'm on  
Twenty more minutes until I'm on  
Twenty more minutes until I'm on  
Twenty more minutes until I'm on (yeah)  
I am not slow  
These girls just want me 'cause I got the dough  
Pass that girl right on my friend, give and go  
He pass me her friend, so they switchin' roles (yeah)

I hit it fast (fast), yeah, I hit it slow (slow)  
But by the mornin', girl, I gotta go (yeah)  
I gotta get ready, tonight is my show  
If you okay, you might open my show  
Got the big pointers right under my nose  
These niggas mad 'cause I got all the dough  
These niggas mad 'cause I got all the dough (yah!)  
Changin' my style 'cause I got every flow  
Got every girl, ain't no toppin' my hoes (yah!)  
I understand that is your girlfriend, bro  
But, you know I gotta keep her close  
Open your legs and I keep 'em closed  
Livin' life on the edge, on a tightrope  
I am so clean, I might start movin' soap (yah)  
Drive a new 'Rari, I don't need a new (skrrr!)  
Drive a Bugatti like it's a Volvo  
I got your girl and you already know (skrrr!)  
Don't really like her, we friends for the most  
Cuban the truck all on my choker (skrrr!)  
Don't leave the crumb, got the bread, then you toast  
If you start touchin' my gun, got no holst'  
I put a coat on top of my coat  
Only 20 minutes before the show (show)

I met that girl right up at my show  
Left her man in the crowd on the floor  
Out of town, never saw her before  
Tell her "Baby, we don't got that long"  
Listen, this is not my city show  
But, I treat it like my city show  
Twenty more minutes until I'm on  
Twenty more minutes until I'm on  
Twenty more minutes until I'm on (yeah)  
Twenty more minutes until I'm on  
Twenty more minutes until I'm on  
Twenty more minutes until I'm on (yeah)  
I am not slow  
These girls just want me 'cause I got the dough  
Pass that girl right on my friend, give and go (what)  
He pass me her friend, so they switchin' roles (yeah)

Damn, I just started it (started)  
Man, I just started it  
Oh my God, please do not bother me  
Don't got enough just to order me (yeah)  
I'm on that tree like an ornament  
Money so long like accordion (woo)  
You lied to me, wasn't sorry then  
On the weekend, you was partyin'  
It was just me, you was targetin' (yeah)  
It was just me, you was targetin' (target)  
Jump in the Porsche, I might target it (skrr)  
Jump in the Lamb, I ain't parkin' it (skrrr)  
Ice is so cold, I snowboard in it (blaow)  
Go to my show, they applaud me in  
She call my phone with emergency (ayy)  
She call my phone with that urgency (ayy)

I said, "Girl, why you keep callin'?" (ayy)  
I said, "Girl, why you keep callin'?" (Yeah)  
She said, "I need a new whip (yeah)  
'Cause I know that you still ballin'" (ball!)  
She just wanna go back to the future, so I brought that girl a DeLorean (yah)  
Twenty more minutes until I got' go, so I told that girl that I'm gonna slaughter it (yah)

I met that girl right up at my show  
Left her man in the crowd on the floor  
Out of town, never saw her before  
Tell her "Baby, we don't got that long"  
Listen, this not my city show  
But, I treat it like my city show  
Twenty more minutes until I'm on  
Twenty more minutes until I'm on  
Twenty more minutes until I'm on  
Twenty more minutes until I'm on  
Twenty more minutes until I'm on  
Twenty more minutes until I'm on (yeah)  
I am not slow  
These girls just want me 'cause I got the dough  
Pass that girl right on my friend, give and go (what?)  
He pass me her friend, so they switchin' roles (yah)  
Yah!

 _(Song 20 min - Lil Uzi Vert end)_

"Nice." Ash said as he was about to pick another song when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see that it was Paul with a serious expression on his face.

"We need to talk."

* * *

 **Hey Guys Zenotai123 here with an update.**

 **Sorry if the chapters not good enough but i've been out of it for a while.**

 **But Anyway Team RWBY is trying to get more Info on Ash but isn't getting much.**

 **Meanwhile Ash is just chilling until Paul shows up wanting to talk.**

 **What is Paul going to say is so bad that it had to interrupt Ash's reading time time.**

 **You'll have to find out on the next Chapter of Ash: Remnant's unmotivation swordsmen.**

 **Read, enjoy and leave a review.**

 **I will see you guys later! ;)**


	7. Relaxing for once, Maybe?

**I do not own Pokemon nor Rwby and if I did Ash would have won a league by now and Pyrrha would still be alive and would never have died. Also maybe Weiss would be a better friend at the beginning of the whole show.**

 _(Opening: Sonic forces: Infinite theme.)_

 _Yeah_

 _Yo_

 _I'm the tallest of mountains_  
 _I am the roughest of waves_  
 _I'm the toughest of terrors_  
 _I am the darkest of days_  
 _I'm the last one that's standing_  
 _Don't try to stand in my way_  
 _'Cause I've been up against better_  
 _Just take a look at my face_

 _'Cause if you're messing with me_  
 _I am a dangerous weapon_  
 _I am the sharpest of blades_  
 _I'll cut you down in a second_  
 _'Cause I was born in this pain_  
 _It only hurts if you let it_  
 _So if you think you can take me_  
 _Then you should go and forget it_

 _And after all this time, you're back for more_  
 _(I won't stop until they know my name)_  
 _So I'll take what's mine and start this war_  
 _(I'm coming at you like a tidal wave, tidal wave, tidal wave)_

 _When everything you know has come and gone_  
 _(You are at your lowest, I am rising higher)_  
 _Only scars remain of who I was_  
 _(What we'll find in the ashes, you'll lose in the fire)_  
 _When there's no one left to carry on_  
 _(This is an illusion, open up your eyes and)_  
 _This pain persists, I can't resist_  
 _But that's what it takes to be INFINITE!_

 _So look around you and tell me what you really see_  
 _I never end and that's the difference in you and me_  
 _'Cause when your time is up and everything is falling down_  
 _It's only me and you, who is going to save you now?_  
 _So look around you and tell me what you really see_  
 _You live a lie and that's the difference in you and me_  
 _I have the power, let me show you what it's all about_

 _It's only me and you, who is going to save you now?_

 _(Opening: Sonic forces: Infinite theme end.)_

"What the hell could you possibly want from me?" Ash said sounding pissed that someone in this god forsaken world had interrupted him reading his Manga again, first Paul destroyed one and now he's interrupting him for the second, come on.

Paul's face warped into tired face.

"Here." Paul said heading Ash a note which he took and read.

When he was done reading Ash balled the note up and threw it at the trash can, which went in.

"So Junior wants me at some party at the club, you interrupted my Manga reading time for that, no way." Ash said as he didn't want to head for the club tonight, he wanted to lay back and relax today, but Paul wasn't done which annoyed Ash a lot.

"Look Ketchem, I need to talk to you about something important." Paul said as Ash ignored him and Paul was getting restless.

"Hello, do you hear me, I said I need to talk to you, are you even listening?" Paul asked seeing Ash was listening to music again and tore out the headphones he was using.

"Omg what the hell do you want?" Ash questioned as he wanted to read his Manga in peace, was that so much to ask.

"Do you not hear what i said, i need to talk to you about something." Paul said yet again as Ash signed and got up and faced Paul.

"Then talk, what do you want?" Ash questioned as he wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"That's something that's been bothering me for awhile, why do you act like the why you do, you don't seem like the type of person to act like this, you look like the type of person who would help people no matter what, I mean you act like you don't care if you die or something, you even look like something happened to you to make you hate like or something, am i being on the spot right now or what?" Paul asked after saying on that and Ash seem to heard everything he said because he looked like he was remembering something and he looked sad from it.

Ash looked down from him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ash said as a little bit depressed at a certain memory.

Paul noticed this completely and talked it out.

"Why, what happened to make you like this, to make you become the asshole of the century?" Paul questioned to him as Ash looked up and stared back with cold eyes.

"That's of no concern of your's Paul, is this all you wanted to talk about, if it is then let me get back to what i was doing before." Ash told before sitting back on the bench and putting his headphones and reading his Manga again as Paul signed and walked away knowing he wasn't going to get Ash to talk right now.

Ash was reading his Manga again to try and for the conversation that had just ended and tried to get it out of his head.

"What the hell does Paul know anyway, I need to clear my head of this nonsense." Ash said to himself as he thought about the note earlier from Junior and thought that maybe going to that party at the club would calm him down and he got up and walked back to the apartment and started getting ready for later.

It was at night and Ash was walking to the club and he heard music coming from it and walked towards it.

Two of the guards in front recognizes him and let him pass without a problem and walked inside to see a bunch of people dancing, talking, kissing, drinking at the bar or other things.

Ash walked up to the bar and sat down on one of the open sits.

Junior saw Ash and walked up to him.

"So Paul give you the invitation after all huh." Junior said as Ash looked at him.

"Paul comes here too?" Ash asked wondering when the hell Paul come here at all.

"Only sometimes, well what can I get you?" Junior asked as Ash looked around at the other people.

"Just get me what I had last time." Ash told as Junior nodded and went over to get Ash his order, Ash looked at the other people around the club remembering that he came to relax and forget about the conversation with Paul as Junior came back with Ash's drink a minute later.

"Here you go." Junior told as he passed the drink to Ash as he drink some of it as the next song came in.

 _(One week by the Bare Naked Ladies) **(Love this song, don't care if it's not part of RWBY) :)** _

_It's been one week since you looked at me_  
 _Cocked your head to the side_  
 _and said I'm angry_  
 _Five days since you laughed at me saying_  
 _Get that together come back and see me_  
 _Three days since the living room,_  
 _I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you_  
 _Yesterday you'd forgiven me_  
 _But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

 _Hold it now and watch the hoodwink_  
 _As I make you stop, think_  
 _You'll think you're looking at Aquaman_  
 _I summon fish to the dish,_  
 _Although I like the Chalet Swiss_  
 _I like the sushi_  
 _Cause it's never touched a frying pan_

 _Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes_  
 _Big like Leann Rimes_  
 _Because I'm all about value_  
 _Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits_  
 _You try to match wits_  
 _You try to hold me but I bust through_

 _Gonna make a break and take a fake_  
 _I'd like a stinkin, achin shake_  
 _I like vanilla, It's the finest of the flavors_  
 _Gotta see the show,_  
 _Cause then you'll know_  
 _The Vertigo is gonna grow_  
 _Cause it's so dangerous,_  
 _You'll have to sign a waiver_

 _How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad_  
 _Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad_  
 _I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral_  
 _Can't understand what I mean?_  
 _Well, you soon will_  
 _I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve_  
 _I have a history of taking off my shirt_

 _It's been one week since you looked at me_  
 _Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy_  
 _Five days since you tackled me_  
 _I've still got the rug burns on both my knees_  
 _It's been three days since the afternoon_  
 _You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon_  
 _Yesterday you'd forgiven me_  
 _And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry_

 _Chickity China the Chinese chicken_  
 _You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'_  
 _Watchin X-Files with no lights on,_  
 _We're dans la maison_  
 _I hope the Smoking Man's in this one_  
 _Like Harrison Ford I'm getting Frantic_  
 _Like Sting I'm Tantric_  
 _Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy_

 _Like Kurosawa I make mad films_  
 _Okay I don't make films_  
 _But if I did they'd have a samurai_  
 _Gonna get a set of better clubs_  
 _Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs_  
 _Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back swing_  
 _Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon_  
 _Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes_  
 _That make me think the wrong thing_

 _How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad_  
 _Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad_  
 _I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral_  
 _Can't understand what I mean?_  
 _You soon will_  
 _I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve_  
 _I have a history of losing my shirt_

 _It's been one week since you looked at me_  
 _Dropped your arms to your sides and said I'm sorry_  
 _Five days since I laughed at you and said_  
 _You just did just what I thought you were gonna do_  
 _Three days since the living room_  
 _We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do?_  
 _Yesterday you just smiled at me_  
 _Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry_

 _It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry_  
 _It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry_  
 _Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbies_

 _(One week by the Bare Naked Ladies ends)_

Everyone had danced except for Ash as he had went through 3 more drinks while the song was going on.

He had enjoyed the song, he may be a asshole to other people but he wasn't heartless to not enjoy a song like this.

He was just enjoying himself as he checked his scroll as he had a missed call from his mother, again.

He didn't hate his mother or father but he really didn't want to answer any question they wanted to ask him about why he was acting the way was and his attitude.

Ash was seeing people from places he's seen before but didn't call out of it.

The party lasted for at least two hours as everyone was to finally clear out except for Ash as he was still drinking his drinks as he had gone through at least 7 glasses by now.

Junior took his glass away as he saw Ash looking around woozily with a drunk smile.

"Okay Ash I think that enough for you tonight." Junior said as Ash rolled his agreeing since he was at his limit of drinking.

"Al-alright, I'm going now, see you later Junior." Ash said as he started walking to the door when Two of the guards outside came inside and closed the door and Junior walked up as Ash stopped.

"What are you two doing?" Junior asked in confusion as the two started saying things that "She" was back and Ash didn't know who they were talking about but before anyone could anything , the doors were suddenly blown opened as a female figure walked in and even though he was drunk, Ash could see who it was.

It was Yang, the blonde girl from Beacon.

"Hey you guys miss me?" She asked with a smile as almost all the guards pointed guns at her as the music started to repeat before the DJ turned it off.

Junior walked up.

"Blondle, what brings you here?" Junior asked hoping she wasn't here to cause trouble again.

Before she or anyone could say anything Ash walked passed the Guards waving.

"See you later Junior, see you at the next party." Ash said walking out the exit as he passed a guy with Blue hair.

Yang knew who he was but then realized what he said.

"Wait there was a party earlier!? Yang asked in confusion and shock that she wasn't invited.

* * *

 **Hey Guys zenotai123 here with another update for y'all.**

 **Ash enjoyed the party and got himself drunk in the process.**

 **But the conversation got into his head.**

 **Will he be able to forget about or will it consume him.**

 **Find out next time on Ash: Remnant's unmotivated swordsmen.**

 **Also the Poll is going good so far.**

 **Keep Voting, I'll have the winner in like three days so keep voting.**

 **Also if Fusion wins, think of some Digimon I could add to Ash's team.**

 **Also if Fusion does win, most likely the Pairing will be AshxNene.**

 **So that's all for now.**

 **Leave your reviews and enjoy the chapter.**

 **See you later my friends.**


	8. Getting paid and calls

**I do not own Pokemon nor Rwby and if I did Ash would have won a league by now and Pyrrha would still be alive and would never have died. Also maybe Weiss would be a better friend at the beginning of the whole show.**

 _(Opening: Sonic forces: Infinite theme.)_

 _Yeah_

 _Yo_

 _I'm the tallest of mountains_  
 _I am the roughest of waves_  
 _I'm the toughest of terrors_  
 _I am the darkest of days_  
 _I'm the last one that's standing_  
 _Don't try to stand in my way_  
 _'Cause I've been up against better_  
 _Just take a look at my face_

 _'Cause if you're messing with me_  
 _I am a dangerous weapon_  
 _I am the sharpest of blades_  
 _I'll cut you down in a second_  
 _'Cause I was born in this pain_  
 _It only hurts if you let it_  
 _So if you think you can take me_  
 _Then you should go and forget it_

 _And after all this time, you're back for more_  
 _(I won't stop until they know my name)_  
 _So I'll take what's mine and start this war_  
 _(I'm coming at you like a tidal wave, tidal wave, tidal wave)_

 _When everything you know has come and gone_  
 _(You are at your lowest, I am rising higher)_  
 _Only scars remain of who I was_  
 _(What we'll find in the ashes, you'll lose in the fire)_  
 _When there's no one left to carry on_  
 _(This is an illusion, open up your eyes and)_  
 _This pain persists, I can't resist_  
 _But that's what it takes to be INFINITE!_

 _So look around you and tell me what you really see_  
 _I never end and that's the difference in you and me_  
 _'Cause when your time is up and everything is falling down_  
 _It's only me and you, who is going to save you now?_  
 _So look around you and tell me what you really see_  
 _You live a lie and that's the difference in you and me_  
 _I have the power, let me show you what it's all about_

 _It's only me and you, who is going to save you now?_

 _(Opening: Sonic forces: Infinite theme end.)_

Ash was walking away from the club and thanks to his aura, being drunk was no longer a problem since it clear the effects of the drinks he had earlier were no longer effecting him.

He was still thinking about what Paul had talk to him about earlier before he went to the party and was trying his hardest not too before hearing something.

"Hey Ketchum!" Paul yelled as Ash turned and saw Paul running up to him with his weapon on hand and his sword as well.

"What do you want now?" Ash said sounding bored.

"Hey Roman Torchwick is in the area somewhere, I came to tell you to help me find him and fight him." Paul told as Ash gave him a deadpanned expression.

"Why would I care about that exactly?" Ash questioned to him as Paul smirked.

"Because like I told you before, he never paid me before, at least this way i can get some payback." Paul said hoping to get Roman for backing out of their deal.

"Again, why would I care about that exactly?" Ash questioned again to the purple haired swordsmen.

"Because their's a chance he may drop some of his Lien and maybe give some of it to you for being such helpful help." Paul told hoping Ash would join in now.

Ash was trying he should go help since he would probably get some good Lien out of this.

"Alright fine to convinced me, but we better get some Lien out of this or I'm kicking your ass back into the hospital again." Ash said as Paul nodded knowing he couldn't beat Ash in a fight and tossed him his sword.

"So where is this guy anyway?" Ash asked only to hear an explosion on the highway making them turn to it then back to each other.

"That answer your question." Paul said only to get an eye roll from Ash who started running towards the site of the explosion.

 _(scene change)_

Team RWBY was facing Roman who was inside a freaking robotic Atlas suit and was doing their best to stop him.

The Girls including Yang who left the Junior's club earlier after getting no info and hearing this guy was after her partner, caught up quickly on her motorcycle.

They were all wearing different outfits also.

Ruby was wearing outfit consists of a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large black print of her emblem on the side and matching black tulle underneath, her stockings and shoes remain the same as her Original outfit, though the boots lack the red trim that decorated the top. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to the shoulder of her left sleeve, and her cloak's hood has been wrapped around her neck in a scarf-like fashion, while the rest hangs down like normal.

Weiss's outfit consists of a white, double-breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim. She also wears a pair of white, thigh high boots with black heels and lace-topped black stockings.

Blake's outfit consists of a white, v-neck, zip-up crop shirt with a black hem and three-quarter sleeves. Her emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg and a black belt, attached to the rear of the belt is a black piece of fabric that covers her from hip to hip. Underneath this is a longer, translucent, purple piece of fabric. She also wears black high-heel boots with two straps and buckles and purple undersoles, reaching to mid-calf. She retains the black ribbons on her forearms and her black bow.

And finally, Yang's outfit consists of a deep-collared cream vest worn over a low cut black shirt; both are covered by a dark gray shrug with a raised collar, three-quarter sleeves adorned with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve, and gold cuffs. A black miniskirt is worn under the cream vest, a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents are slung around her hip, with a purple piece of fabric attached to the left-rear section of the lower belt. She wears thigh high stockings attached to her miniskirt by garter-belts on the front and back of each thigh, decorated with four golden studs above her knee and her emblem on the outside of each thigh in gold. She also wears black ankle boots with multiple buckles and white ribbons on the back tied in a bow. Around her neck is a purple pendant set in silver.

Yang was just punched hard through a support column.

"Yang!" Blake said worried for her partner.

"Don't worry, with each hit she gets stronger and she uses that energy to fight back, that's what makes her special." Ruby explained as Yang's hair glowed Platinum gold and her eyes turned red.

Roman came closer and swung the robotic fist at her but she blocked it and punched it back, destroying the arm leaving it disarmed only for Roman to kick Yang with the legs.

"Bumblebee." Ruby said as Blake threw her weapon towards Yang who caught it and brought her back and used the fire from her gauntlet to give her a boost of speed, only to miss when he stepped back.

"We have to slow it down!" Ruby said as Weiss walked up.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Weiss asked as Ruby looked at the robot.

"Ice Flower." Ruby said as he stabbed her Crescent Rose into the ground with the sniper function active and Weiss created some Glyphs in front of it.

She started shooting through the Glyphs making the the bullets turned to ice and hitting the machine hard and kept shooting making the machine freeze in place.

Blake swung Yang around and using her Gauntlet again for a boost, she flew towards the Robot and punched it real hard making fly far back and breaking apart and Roman got out of the set of broken parts.

"Just got this thing cleaned!" Roman said as He looked at Yang who looked back at him and shoot a flare at him only for somebody to drop down and block the flare with an umbrella.

The person who just down was a female with her hair color is typically half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side, and she wears a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

"Ladies, Ice Queen _(Hey)_ , Always." Whatever Roman was about to say was interrupted when somebody kicked his back making him crash into the female who saved him.

"Hey Roman, what's up!" Paul's voice said as Roman turned to see Paul with Ash with him.

Team RWBY was surprised to see Ash and Paul actually working together after seeing them fight at the warehouse before, but since it comes to Roman, maybe seeing them work together isn't a bad thing knowing they were both very strong.

"Hey Paul what's shaking?" Roman asked only to get a glare in return.

"You know what you bastard, I want payback for not getting paid for doing my damn job." Paul said ticked off at this guy.

"You didn't take care of them so you didn't actually do your job." Roman said with a smirk causing Paul to get even more ticked off.

"I was going to until this guy showed up, still, you hired me to do a job and i want to get paid for it, so since you decided not to pay me, I'm gonna take your life instead." Paul said as Ash was looking at the girl who saved Roman and thought she was fine as hell.

"Well that's your problem not mine, sorry but this conversation will have to continue another time, Neo if you would." Roman said as the girl now known as Neo bowed towards team RWBY and Yang charged at them.

Only for them to shatter like glass and Paul looked down and saw something and picked it up and saw Roman and Neo flying away on a bullhead.

"Hey Roman, you dropped your wallet!" Paul yelled with a smirk and Ash swore he saw Roman checking his pockets and growling in anger as the Bullhead flew off.

"So I guess he got a new henchmen." Yang said as Weiss decided to try something new.

"Yeah I guess she really made our plans fall apart." Weiss said as the others shook their heads.

"No just no." Blake said as she wasn't in the mood for that.

"What, but you do it!" Weiss responded.

"There's a time and place for jokes." Yang told to her.

"Was this not it?" Weiss asked.

"No it just wasn't very good." Yang plainly stated.

"Well at least I'm trying." Weiss told as Paul yelled out.

"JACKPOT!" Paul yelled out making the girls jump in surprised and remembered that Ash and Paul were here.

"What is it, how much did he have?" Ash asked wondering how much he was gonna get paid for doing nothing.

"The bastard had 20,000 Lien in his wallet, talk about getting paid." Paul said as today was definitely payday.

"Well crap man, give me some of that, you said i would get paid if I came along." Ash told as Paul nodded remembering what he said.

"True since their's 20,000 Lien in here, we both get 10,000 Lien each." Paul said as he pulled out 10,000 Lien and handed it to Ash who smiled at getting paid.

"We should work together more often if we get paid like this." Ash said as Paul nodded and they both walked off as Team RWBY looked on with surprised at what they saw.

"I'm surprised they didn't notice us." Yang said as they all nodded.

 _(Scene change)_

After the fight with Roman and stealing his Lien, Ash went to the store and brought some food.

Opening the door to his and Paul's apartment and made a sandwich.

Afterwards, Ash got some soda, sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Yeah This is the good life, nothing can ruin this for me." Ash said only to hear his scroll ringing and pulled it out and saw who it was.

His Dad.

"I gotta learn to keep my mouth shut." Ash told to himself.

* * *

 **Hey guys Zenotai123 here with another update.**

 **Well Ash and Paul only made it in time to steal Roman's Lien but that timing is better then none.**

 **But what's more is that Ash's Father is calling.**

 **Is it important or life threatening?**

 **You'll have to find out next time on Ash: Remnant's unmotivated swordsmen.**

 **Alright that's it for now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter and leave reviews my friends, and catch you at the next update. ;)**


End file.
